narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Jiraiya (Pate) |manga=1 |anime=1 |beruf=Shinobi |nrang=Genin |genin=12 |chunin= |jonin= |meister=Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya, |schüler=Konohamaru |fähigkeit= |elemente=FuutonManga Band 35, Kapitel 315, Seite 17 |waffen= |sonstiges=Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi (9-schwänziger Fuchs) |srang=3 |arang=7 |brang=2 |crang=1 |drang=12 }} Allgemeines Naruto Uzumaki (sprich: Narüto (das „u“ stumm aussprechen)) ist der Hauptcharakter der Serie. Kurz nach seiner Geburt wurde der Kyuubi, ein riesiger, neunschwänziger Fuchsdämon, in seinem Körper versiegelt, weswegen die erwachsenen Dorfbewohner ihn fürchten und meiden. Narutos größter Traum ist es, von allen Bewohnern seines Dorfes anerkannt und respektiert zu werden und Hokage zu werdenManga Band 01, Kapitel 001, Seite 13-14. Nachdem er nach mehreren Fehlversuchen die Abschlussprüfung der Ninja-Akademie bestanden hat, wird er Schüler des Jonins Kakashi Hatake. Anfangs ist Naruto ungeschickt und etwas begriffsstutzig, doch wenn es um seine Freunde geht, erwacht in ihm der Kampfgeist und die Kraft des Kyuubis. Wegen des Kyuubis sind Naruto viele Feinde auf den Fersen, die dessen Chakra für ihre Zwecke nutzen wollen. Erscheinung Naruto hat als einer der wenigen Charaktere blonde Haare und blaue Augen, was er von seinem Vater Minato geerbt hat. Er hat einen etwas gebräunteren Hautton als die meisten anderen. Narutos Signalfarbe ist Orange, welche sich in seiner Kleidung wiederspiegelt und die Farbe des Kyuubi unterstreicht. Auf der Rückenseite seiner Jacke ist ein Kringel bzw. Strudel aufgenäht, welcher sich auch auf den Chunin- und Jonin-Westen befindet, und der an seinen Nachnamen "Uzumaki", deutsch "Strudel" erinnert. Nach seiner zweieinhalb-jährigen Trainingsreise mit Jiraiya ist Naruto größer geworden, und hat seine orange-blaue Kleidung gegen orange-schwarze eingetauscht, in der er sehr viel erwachsener aussieht. Auch trägt er von da an ein schwarzes Stirnband, und kein blaues mehr. Charakter Naruto ist der wohl ehrgeizigste Charakter von allen, da ihm kein Ziel zu weit gesteckt und keine Hürde zu hoch erscheint. Naruto ist im Grunde ein herzensnetter Junge, da er aber immer frei heraus sagt, was er denkt, eckt er damit des öfteren bei Leuten an. Narutos IQ ist nicht sehr hoch. Er versteht viele Vorgänge und Sachverhalte, strategische Entscheidungen im größeren Kontext zum Beispiel, nicht wirklich. Umso gewitzter aber ist sein Kampfstil: nicht umsonst bekam er von Kakashi den Spitznamen "der Überraschungsninja Nr. 1". So fallen Naruto in einigen Kämpfen besonders clevere Tricks ein. Auch wenn sie nur auf einfachen Jutsus oder Gedankengängen basieren, so überrascht er aber umso mehr seine meist sehr versierten Gegner, die mit solch simplen Tricks nie gerechnet hätten. Narutos wichtigste Eigenschaft ist aber wohl, nie aufzugeben und nie von seinem Wort zurückzutreten: Er wird nie ein Versprechen brechen, sagt er von sich. Kindheit left|140px|thumb|Naruto als Baby Seit Naruto denken konnte, war er alleine. Er hat nie irgendetwas von seinen Eltern erfahren und ist allein aufgewachsen. Narutos Vater, Minato Namikaze, starb beim Kampf gegen den Kyuubi, nachdem er alle Hachimon Tonko geöffnet und Shiki Fuujin eingesetzt hatte. Über den Verbleib seiner Mutter Kushina Uzumaki ist nichts bekannt. Als Naruto noch ein Baby war, versiegelte sein Vater, der Yondaime Hokage, den Kyuubi in Naruto, worauf die Dorfbewohner Naruto fürchteten und mieden. Dies sollte allerdings ein Geheimnis bleiben, um keine großen Fragen und Probleme in Konoha aufzuwerfen. Naruto, der sich nicht erklären konnte, warum er ausgeschlossen wurde, gab sich alle Mühe, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten: anfangs, indem er Blödsinn anstellte, wofür er immer wieder bestraft wurde; später, indem er sich das ehrgeizige Ziel setzte, Hokage zu werden, um endlich Beachtung und Respekt zu bekommen. Ausbildung zum Shinobi left|140px|thumb|Naruto als Genin Nach seiner Zeit als Anwärter bestand Naruto die eigentliche Abschluss-Prüfung nicht, denn er konnte kein angemessenes Bunshin no Jutsu vorführenManga Band 01, Kapitel 001, Seite 15-16. Da er aber kurz darauf die geheime Schriftrolle Konohas stahl und aus ihr das Kage Bunshin no Jutsu lernte, ließ ihn sein Sensei Iruka dennoch graduieren. Ausbildung durch Kakashi Danach wurde er mit Sakura Haruno und Sasuke Uchiha von Kakashi Hatake im Team 7 ausgebildet und nach der erfolgreichen Die Glöckchen-Prüfung zum Genin.Manga Band 02, Kapitel 008, Seite 17-18 In seiner ersten großen Mission setzte er das erste Mal die Kraft des Kyuubi frei, und trug somit einen entscheidenen Teil zum Sieg über Haku bei. Auch die ersten Teamwork-Erfahrungen sammelte Naruto hier mit Sasuke. In Naruto Shippuuden entdeckt Naruto, dass er das Fuuton-Element besitzt und trainiert so unter Kakashis Anleitung und unter Yamatos Aufsicht, das normale Rasengan mit Fuuton zu verbinden. Unter Kakashis Spezialtraining litt Naruto zwar sehr, da es über alle Maße anstrengend war, aber neben dem Fuuton: Rasengan schaffte es Naruto letzten Endes auch, die Perfektion des Rasengans, das Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken zu entwickeln. Für dieses S-Rang-Jutsu erschafft er zwei Schattendoppelgänger, sodass der dritte sich einzig und allein um das Hinzufügen des Wind-Chakras kümmern kann. Ausbildung durch Jiraiya Im Verlauf der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung lernte er von Jiraiya über die Kraft des Kyuubi, um sie so annähernd zu kontrollieren, und bekam das Kuchiyose no Jutsu beigebracht. Weiterhin brachte Jiraiya ihm das Rasengan bei, was Naruto sehr schnell und mit einer besonderen Finesse lernte: Er benutzt einfach einen Schattendoppelgänger, um beide Stufen des Rasengans einzeln zu bewältigen. Noch heute erschafft Naruto ausnahmslos jedes Mal einen Schattendoppelgänger, um ein Rasengan zu vollführen. In Filler-Folgen geht Naruto auf eine große Reise mit Jiraiya, der ihn weiter ausbildet und ihm allerlei grundlegende und auch spezielle Ninja-Eigenschaften und -Techniken beibringt. Ausbildung durch Fukasaku thumb|120px|left|Naruto beim Training Nach Jiraiyas Tod im Kampf gegen Pain geht Naruto mit Fukasaku zum Myouboku Berg, um dort das Senjutsu-Training zu absolvieren und den Sennin Moodo zu erlernen . Auch dies erscheint Naruto zuerst einmal wieder unmöglich, da er sich nicht bewegen darf, während er Naturchakra sammelt. Wieder einmal ist die Lösung simpel: Naruto benutzt einfach Schattendoppelgänger, die das Naturchakra in Ruheposition sammeln, und löst zu gegebenem Zeitpunkt einen Schattendoppelgänger auf, um das Naturchakra in sich aufzunehmen. Narutos Missionen Naruto auf der Suche nach Tsunade thumb|left|Narutos Herausforderung Die Suche nach Tsunade spielte eine wichtige Rolle bei der Entwicklung von Naruto. Auf der Reise begegnete er Kisame Hoshigaki und Itachi Uchiha von Akatsuki, die Naruto entführen wollten. Jiraiya konnte diese allerdings in die Flucht schlagen. Nach diesem Auftritt brachte er Naruto das Rasengan bei. Er erzählte dabei, dass ihm der Yondaime Hokage das Rasengan beigebracht hatte. Naruto änderte die Stufenabläufe und lernte das Rasengan in Rekordzeit. Als sie jedoch den zukünftigen Godaime Hokage fanden, trug er zuerst mit Tsunade einen kleinen Kampf aus. Selbstverständlich wurde Naruto von Tsunade mit Leichtigkeit besiegt, sie war allerdings stark beeindruckt von ihm. Sie schlägt eine Wette vor: wenn es Naruto innerhalb von sieben Tagen gelingt, das Rasengan vollständig zu erlernen, wird sie zugeben, dass Naruto Hokage werden kannManga Band 18, Kapitel 159, Seite 09. Naruto trainiert und bewältigt letztendlich diese Herausforderung. Der Kampf gegen Sasuke Nach diesem Ereignis kommt der große Wendepunkt in der Freundschaft zwischen Naruto und Sasuke, der sich wohl bis zum Ende des gesamten Naruto-Epos' hinauszögern wird: Sasuke konnte die gewaltigen Fortschritte von Naruto nicht ertragen und forderte ihn deshalb zum Kampf heraus. Der Kampf wurde zwar von Kakashi unterbrochen, doch Sasuke musste feststellen, dass Naruto besser geworden war als er.Manga Band 20, Kapitel 176, Seite 10 Deshalb entschloss er sich dazu, zu Orochimaru zu gehen, um durch diesen an Kraft zu gewinnen, da es in Konoha nun niemanden mehr gab, der Sasuke mehr lehren könnte. Als Sasuke sich zu Orochimaru aufmachte, versuchten Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji und später auch Rock Lee, ihn aufzuhalten. Der Versuch endete mit einem erneuten Kampf zwischen Naruto und Sasuke. Dabei wollte Naruto Sasuke davon überzeugen, wieder mit ihm nach Konohagakure zurückzukehren. Da Sasuke zu einer Art Bruder für Naruto geworden war, konnte er nicht zulassen, dass Orochimaru ihre Bindung zerstörte und Sasuke für seine Zwecke missbraucht. Dieser Kampf findet im legendären Tal des Endes statt, in dem auch schon der 1. Hokage und Madara Uchiha gekämpft haben. thumb|left|Sasuke verlässt Naruto Naruto versteht während des gesamten Kampfes nicht, dass es Sasuke nicht darum geht, sein Heimatdorf und seine Freunde zu verlassen, sondern dass Sasuke einfach stärker werden muss, um sein Lebensziel zu erreichen: seinen älteren Bruder Itachi zu töten, da dieser früher den gesamten Uchiha-Clan ermordet hatte, bis auf ihn selbst. Sasuke hat bereits das Chidori von Kakashi gelernt, aber darüber hinaus gibt es keinen Ninja in Konoha mehr, der ihm mehr beibringen kann. Naruto entwickelte während des Kampfes erstmals seinen ersten Kyuubi-Schwanz, während Sasuke die durch Orochimarus Fluch gewonnen Kräfte freisetzt. Das Duell eskalierte in einem Chidori vs Rasengan, bei dem zwei gleichstarke Gegner aufeinander trafen. Naruto konnte zwar Sasukes Stirnband einen Kratzer zufügen, bekam daraufhin allerdings das Chidori von Sasuke ab und wurde bewusstlos. Sasuke beendete darauf den Kampf. Somit hat Naruto Sasukes Worte widerlegt, seinen Freund aber nicht aufhalten können. Das Einzige, was Naruto von Sasuke blieb, ist das zerkratzte Stirnband von Sasuke. Dies ist wohl mit Absicht eine Anspielung darauf, dass alle Akatsuki-Mitglieder ebenfalls ihr Heimat-Stirnband tragen, allerdings mit einem horizontalen Kratzer quer durch das Heimat-Symbol darauf, genau wie bei Sasuke. left|160px|thumb Die Rückkehr nach Konohagakure Naruto kehrt nach zweieinhalb Jahren Training mit Jiraiya nach Konohagakure zurück. Nachdem er einige alte Bekannte getroffen hatte, merkt er, dass er der einzige seines Jahrgangs ist, der noch kein Chunin geworden ist. Wie ihm Temari berichtet, hat es sogar Gaara zum Kage geschafft und ist somit der amtierende Kazekage. Tsunade fordert danach Sakura und Naruto auf, sich ein weiteres Mal Kakashis Prüfung zu stellen. Nach einem langen Kampf können sie jedoch Kakashi mit einem TrickManga Band 28, Kapitel 246, Seite 18 besiegen und es wird Team Kakashi gegründet. Kurz darauf wird das Team nach Sunagakure geschickt, um den durch Akatsuki entführten Gaara zu retten. Die Rettung von Gaara In Sunagakure nehmen sie die Älteste Chiyo in ihr Team auf, um Gaara vor der Extraktion seines Bijuu und somit vor seinem unweigerlichen Tod zu retten. Zur gleichen Zeit wird Team Gai aus Konoha zur Unterstützung geschickt. thumb|right|Gemeinsames Schicksal: zwei Jinchuuriki Auf der Suche nach Gaara treffen sie auf Itachi Uchiha und Team Gai auf Kisame, die versuchen, beide Teams aufzuhalten, bis der Bijuu von Akatsuki extrahiert wurde. Jedoch waren diese nur Abbilder der Beiden und Team Kakashi und Team Gai kommen gleichzeitig am vereinbarten Treffpunkt an. Leider waren sie zu spät: Akatsuki hatte bereits den Bijuu aus Gaara extrahiert, und Deidara flieht mit Gaaras Leiche. Naruto, der wegen seiner besonderen Verbindung zu Gaara extrem aufgebracht ist (beide sind Jinchuuriki), verfolgt Deidara sofort und wird von Kakashi begleitet. Nach einer langen Verfolgungsjagd kommt es zum Kampf: Kakashi & Naruto vs Deidara. Die übrig gebliebene Sakura und Chiyo stellen sich also dem ebenfalls verbliebenen Sasori, und besiegen ihn in einem großen Kampf. So gewinnen beide Teams ihre Kämpfe, und dank Chiyo kann Gaara wiederbelebt werden, wobei sie bei der Anwendung des Wiederbelebungs-Jutsus jedoch starb. Naruto, der heilfroh ist, dass sein ganz besonders enger Freund doch noch lebt, verabschiedet sich mit einem einfachen, jedoch bedeutungsvollen HandschlagManga Band 32, Kapitel 281, Seite 10-11 von Gaara und kehrt mit seinen Kameraden nach Konoha zurück. Neuformierung thumb|left|Naruto vs Orochimaru Anschließend geht Team 7 mit dem neuen Teammitglied Sai und dem Ersatz-Teamleader Yamato, der für den geschwächten Kakashi einsprang, zum geheimen Treffen mit dem Spion von Sasori, der unter Orochimaru dient. Der Spion ist Kabuto Yakushi, doch dieser war schon seit längerem kein Spion mehr von Sasori, da Kabuto nur mit einer Gedankenkontrolle Sasoris belegt wurde, die bereits wieder beendet worden war. Yamatos Tarnung als Sasori fliegt auf, als Orochimaru hinzukommt und es klar wird, dass dieser Sasori töten will. Es kommt zu einem gewaltigen Kampf zwischen Orochimaru und Naruto, der durch das Chakra des Kyuubis die Kontrolle verlor. So kam es auch, dass Naruto in seiner 4-schwänzigen Form Sakura schwer am Arm verletzteManga Band 33, Kapitel 296, Seite 08. Als Yamato dies Naruto später erzählte, schwor Naruto, das Chakra des Kyuubi nie wieder zu benutzen. Der Kampf endete, nachdem Yamato durch eine spezielle Kunst des Shodai Hokage das Chakra des Kyuubi unterdrückte, obwohl Naruto Orochimaru haushoch überlegen war. Nachdem Orochimaru mit Kabuto und dem scheinbar übergelaufenen Sai verschwand, folgte ihnen der Rest von Team Kakashi. Wiedersehen mit Sasuke thumb|right|200px|Sasuke holt zum Schwertstreich aus. Würde er Naruto wirklich töten? Im Versteck von Orochimaru angekommen fanden sie Sai, der sich dank Narutos sympathischer und einfühlsamer Art wieder auf ihre Seite stellte. Als Sakura und Naruto dann endlich, nach fast drei Jahren, Sasuke gegenüberstanden, fragte Naruto ihn, warum er ihn damals, beim Kampf im Tal des Endes, nicht getötet hätte. Sasuke erklärt, dass er seinem Bruder Itachi nicht die Genugtuung geben wollte, dessen Rat zu folgen (laut Itachi müsse Sasuke seinen besten Freund töten, um das Mangekyou Sharingan zu erlangen), und ihn so nur aus einer Laune heraus verschont hatte. Sasuke erinnert sich, dass Naruto doch Hokage werden wollte, und sagt ihm, dass er lieber dafür hätte trainieren sollen, anstatt ihm hinterherzujagen. Diesmal würde er ihn nämlich, ebenfalls nur aus einer Laune heraus, tatsächlich töten, und er holt zum Schwertstreich aus. Naruto wehrt sich nicht und stellt die offene Frage, ob jemand, der noch nicht einmal seinen besten Freund retten kann, überhaupt zum Hokage geeignet wäre. Sai wehrt den Angriff jedoch ab. In Narutos Unterbewusstsein meldet sich der Kyuubi und versucht, sein Jinchuuriki zu überreden, ihn herauszulassen. Doch plötzlich taucht Sasuke in Narutos Unterbewusstsein auf, der mit seinem Sharingan den Kyuubi in Naruto sehen kann, und vertreibt den Kyuubi. Nach einem kurzen Kampf, in dem Sasuke jedem anderen überlegen ist, geht Sasuke auf Abstand, und will ein unbekanntes Jutsu ausführen, das Naruto, Sakura, Sai und Yamato töten würde. Allerdings greift Orochimaru ein und stoppt ihn. Zusammen mit Kabuto verschwinden die Drei, und Naruto und Sakura sind wieder getrennt von Sasuke. Naruto lässt sich zu Boden fallen, weint und beklagt, dass er es wieder nicht schaffen konnte, Sasuke zurückzubringen, und Sakura beteuert -selber unter Tränen-, dass Weinen ihn aber auch nicht wieder zurückbringt. Die Perfektion des Rasengan thumb|left|200px|Von Naruto selbst entwickelt: [[Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken]] Wieder in Konohagakure trainierte er mit Hilfe von Kakashi und Yamato die Technik der Elementbeherschung des Windes. Er trainierte mit 1000 Schattendoppelgängern, was die Idee von Kakashi war, denn jeder Schattendoppelgänger macht seine eigenen Erfahrungen, und all diese übertragen sich auf den echten Naruto, wenn er die Schattendoppelgänger auflöst. Anschließend versuchte er, das Rasengan zu perfektionieren, indem er es mit Fuuton verbindet, was der Yondaime Hokage vorhatte, aber niemals schaffte. Doch es gelang Naruto, das Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken zu entwickeln. Bei Shikamarus Mission, die beiden Akatsuki-Mitglieder und Mörder von Asuma Hidan und Kakuzu umzubringen, wurde Naruto unter Yamatos Anführung als Unterstützung hinterhergeschickt. Bei diesem Kampf führte Naruto das Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken dann erstmals aus, und zerstört somit zwei Herzen von Kakuzu. Die Suche nach Sasuke Später machte sich Naruto mit einigen Ninjas auf den Weg, Sasuke zu finden, als er hörte, dass dieser Orochimaru besiegt hatte. Dabei trafen sie auch Kabuto, der sich einen Arm von Orochimaru transplantierte, um so stärker zu werden. Er gab ihnen auch ein Buch mit Namen und Daten über die Akatsuki-Mitglieder. Später traf Naruto unverhofft in einem Wald auf Itachi. Dieser wollte mit Naruto nur über Sasuke reden. Als Itachi dann hörte, dass Naruto sowohl Sasuke als auch Konoha beschützen wolle, übergab Itachi Naruto einen Teil seiner Kraft und ging anschließend, um seinen finalen Kampf mit Sasuke auszutragen. Es ist allerdings nicht bekannt, was für eine Kraft das sein soll. Als Naruto wieder zu seinem Team zurückkehrte, trafen sie auf Tobi, dem sie nicht das Wasser reichen konnten. Sie erfuhren jedoch von Sasukes Sieg über Itachi. Leider kamen ihnen Zetsu und Tobi dabei zuvor, den geschwächten Sasuke zu sich zu holen. Einige Tage später erfährt Naruto in Konoha vom Tod Jiraiyas . Nachdem Naruto sich wieder gefangen hatte, geht er mit Fukasaku zum Myouboku Berg, um dort den Sennin Moodo zu erlernen. Nach mehreren Tagen Senjutsu-Training werden Naruto und Fukasaku informiert, dass der Botenfrosch in Konoha getötet wurde. Somit vermuten sie, dass in Konoha etwas Schlimmes geschehen sein musste. Die Verteidigung Konohas - Narutos Schmerz thumb|right|Naruto zurück in [[Konoha]] Fukasaku wollte mit Naruto sofort aus der Froschwelt nach Konohagakure zurückkehren. Als Naruto das zerstörte Konoha vorfand und von Tsunade erfuhr, dass nun auch Kakashi im Kampf gegen Pain wahrscheinlich sein Leben ließ, breitete sich in ihm eine enorme Wut aus, und der große Kampf gegen Pain beginnt. Dabei benutzt Naruto seine neue Schriftrolle, um Schattendoppelgänger aus der Froschwelt in die normale Welt zu beschwören, die für ihn das Naturchakra gesammelt haben. Naruto löst dann das Schattendoppelgänger-Jutsu auf und das gesammelte Chakra steht ihm sofort wieder zur Verfügung. Somit kann er ohne Probleme wieder in den Sennin-Modo wechseln. Naruto schafft es, fünf Pains zu besiegen, bis nur noch Gott-Pain übrig ist. Dieser benutzt jedoch Hinata, die Naruto zu Hilfe geeilt ist, um Naruto wahren Schmerz zu zeigen: Er ersticht vor Narutos Augen Hinata mit einem Chakra-Konduktor, so dass er sich zum ersten Mal in seine 6-schwänzige Dämonenform verwandelt. Nachdem Pain seine finale Technik einsetzt, verwandelt sich Naruto daraufhin in seine 8-schwänzige Form. In Narutos Unterbewusstsein überredet der Kyuubi ihn sogar, das Siegel von seinem Käfig zu entfernen, um ihn vollständig freizulassen, damit er sich an Pain rächen kann. Dabei zerläuft das Siegel auf Narutos Bauch, das ihm einst sein Vater gab Das Treffen der Kage thumb|150px|left|Naruto fällt vor dem Raikage auf die Kniethumb|150px|right|Narutos Erstaunen ist nicht zu leugnen Mit der Neuwahl des Rokudaime Hokage Danzou und dessen Entscheid, Sasuke als Nuke-Nin zu deklarieren, fällt für Naruto die nächste folgenschwere Entscheidung. Nachdem Kakashi ihn davon abgebracht hatte, Danzou zu bitten, diese Entscheidung rückgängig zu machen, richtet Naruto seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Raikage, der für Sasukes Anklage verantwortlich ist. Kakashi und Yamato verhelfen Naruto zur Flucht, da Danzou das Verlassen des Dorfes untersagt hatte, um sich auf den Weg in Richtung Eisen-Reich zu machen und den Raikage auf seinem Weg dorthin abzufangen. Als sich ihre Wege kreuzen, bittet Naruto Ê, die Anklage zurückzunehmen, und fällt vor ihm auf die Knie. Der Raikage belächelt Naruto aber nur, so vorschnell vor einem anderen Ninja auf die Knie zu fallen. In ihrer Unterkunft angekommen hängt Naruto wieder einmal in Gedanken Sasuke nach. "Wo bist du? Bist du jetzt glücklich, wo du deine Rache an Itachi hattest? Denkst du wenigstens ein bißchen an uns?", fragt sich Naruto, als auf einmal urplötzlich Tobi auf Narutos Fenstersims sitzt und ihn fragt, ob sie nicht ein bißchen reden könnten. Nachdem Naruto ihn mit einem blitzschnellen Rasengan attackieren wollte, sind auch schon Yamato und Kakashi zur Stelle. Kakashi bedroht Tobi mit einem Raikiri, während Yamato ihn mit seinem Mokuton-Element fesselt und zeigtleich Naruto in einem Holzkäfig einsperrt. Naruto will sofort wissen, was Tobi mit Sasuke vorhat, und so erzählt Tobi ihnen die Geschichte des Rikudou Sennin, seiner zwei Söhne und des Schicksals des Uchiha- und des Senju-Clans: Sasukes Schicksal und Narutos Schicksal. Doch auch das erklärt ihnen immer noch nicht, was Tobi wirklich plant. Er verschwindet mit seinem Teleportations-Jutsu und lässt die drei allein. thumb|left|150px|Sakuras Geständnis Kurze Zeit später versucht Naruto, im Sennin Moodo Sasuke zu finden, wird aber von der ankommenden Sakura unterbrochen, die Sai, Kiba und Lee im Schlepptau hat. Sie kündigt an, mit Naruto reden zu wollen. Dabei gesteht sie Naruto, dass sie ihn liebt. Sie habe sich verändert und sie liebe Sasuke nicht mehr, so Sakura. Sie bittet Naruto, das Versprechen zu vergessen und mit nach Konoha zurück zu kommen. Naruto allerdings glaubt ihr nicht. Er erklärt, dass es ihm nicht mehr um das Versprechen geht, da er durch Tobi erfahren hat, was wirklich Sasukes Antrieb ist. Dies Sakura und den anderen zu erzählen verhindert Kakashi allerdings, da es vorerst ein Geheimnis bleiben soll, bis sie genaueres wissen. Daraufhin verkündet Sakura wütend, dass sie wieder nach Hause gehen wolle. Insgeheim will sie aber mit ihren Begleitern Sasuke finden. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Narutos Markenzeichen: Das Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Narutos Kampfstil besteht aus Nin-Jutsus und Tai-Jutsus. Für Gen-Jutsus hat er keinerlei Begabung. Sein Markenzeichen ist das Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, das er aus der geheimen Schriftrolle Konohas gelernt hat, und gerne auch mal in der Variation Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu einsetzt. Dies ist ihm möglich, da er den Kyuubi in sich trägt, welcher ihn mit einem immens großen Chakrahaushalt ausstattet. Mit seinen Schattendoppelgängern hat er schon so manchen als Genie beschriebenen Gegner verblüfft und überrumpelt. thumb|right|Naruto in 4-schwänziger Kyuubi-Form mit dem [[Kyuubi Chakrastrahl]] Mit dem Kyuubi in sich kann er sich in verschiedene Stadien des Kyuubis verwandeln, in denen er mehr oder weniger stärker wird. Ab dem vierten Schwanz kann Naruto sich nicht mehr kontrollieren und ist somit eine Gefahr für seine gesamte Umwelt. Er könnte Städte, Gebiete und Länder zerstören, wenn ihm niemand Einhalt gebieten könnte. Der einzige, der dies nachhaltig kann, ist Yamato, da er die Fähigkeit des 1. Hokage geerbt hat, die Bijuu zu kontrollieren. Naruto ist zwar nicht als Superstratege bekannt, aber ihm fallen in einigen Kämpfen besonders clevere Tricks ein, auch wenn sie nur auf einfachen Jutsus oder Gedankengängen basieren. So überrascht er aber umso mehr seine meist sehr versierten Gegner, die mit solch simplen Tricks nie gerechnet hätten. Mit dem Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken hat er das erste S-Rang-Jutsu gelernt, Narutos Jutsus Mitglied der Gruppierungen * Sasuke-Rettungs-Team * Team Bikouchuu Beschützer-Team 1 }} * Acht-Mann-Team Verschiedenes Ninja-Rang Obwohl sich Naruto noch im Genin-Rang befindet, hat er bereits Leistungen erbracht, die sich mindestens auf einem sehr hohen Jonin-Niveau befinden. Dazu gehört: * Erlernung des A-Rang-Jutsus Rasengan innerhalb von sieben Tagen * Entwicklung und Beherrschung des S-Rang-Jutsus Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken * Beherrschung des Sennin Moodo * Sieg über Pain Deswegen lässt sich sagen, dass Narutos Stärke die eines regulären Jonin bei Weitem übertrifft. Trivia * Im Japanischen ist sein Lieblingsspruch ''datte-bayo, den er so gut wie an jeden Satz hinten anhängt. In der deutschen Version wurde dies mit echt jetzt übersetzt, und im englischen mit believe it. * Durch seine überstürzten, wenn auch trickreichen Aktionen hat er den Spitznamen der Überaschungsninja Nr. 1 von Kakashi erhalten. * Er versucht stets, seine Versprechen zu halten. * Sein Hobby ist es, Nudelsuppen zu vergleichen. * Er ähnelt Jiraiya in vielen Beziehungen. * Wie im Manga gibt es auch in der realen Welt eine Naruto-Brücke. * Die meisten Leute, die Naruto treffen, durchleben eine Veränderung in ihrem Leben. Z.B. Tsunade, die Glücksspielerin und Trinkerin, wird Hokage; Neji versöhnt sich mit seinem Onkel; Gaara, der nur ans Töten dachte, versucht nun, Freunde zu finden und akzeptiert zu werden * Er ist von Anfang an der Serie in Sakura verliebt, die davon jedoch nichts weiß. Nach dem Kampf von Naruto gegen Orochimaru war Sakura sehr besorgt um ihn und Yamato hat bemerkt, dass sie für Naruto sehr viel empfindet. Was genau er damit meinte, konnte er nicht sagen, weil darauf Naruto aufwachte. * Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Hinata in ihn verliebt ist, doch er ist der einzige, der das nicht bemerkt. Andere Ninjas (wie z.B. Kiba und Shino) zweifeln daher manchmal an Narutos Intelligenz. * Er hat eine kleine Narbe auf seiner linken Hand, die ihn an sein Versprechen erinnert, dass er nie wieder Angst haben wird. * * Er ist nach dem Protagonisten in Jiraiyas erstem Buch benannt. * Naruto hat in Naruto Shippuuden bei seinem 2. Treffen mit Itachi ein wenig seiner Kraft geschenkt bekommen . Was das genau für eine Kraft ist, weiß man noch nicht genau. * Naruto trägt in Kapitel 430 ein Umhang, wie ihn der 4. Hokage damals trug. * Laut Fukasaku hat Naruto seinen Vater Minato Namikaze und Jiraiya bei weitem übertroffen. * Naruto perfektionierte als Erster den Sennin Moodo, was nicht einmal Jiraiya geschafft hat, einer der legendären Sannin. * Seine Ninja-Registriernummer ist 012607. *Naruto perfektionierte als Erster das Rasengan, was nicht einmal Minato Namikaze geschafft hat, der 4. Hokage. *In "Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin" sieht man eine Skizze, bei der Narutos Beschwörung kein Frosch, sondern ein dickbauchiger Drache ist. Masashi Kishimoto sagt, dass dieser Drache immer anfängt Feuer zu spucken, wenn Naruto sich aufregt. Quellen * Naruto (Manga) * Naruto (Anime) * Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team 7 Kategorie:Team Kakashi Kategorie:Narutos Kämpfe Kategorie:Jinchuuriki